Red, Green, Gold, Silver
by What'dIMiss
Summary: Draco believes a soulmate won't make him happy. Harry believes he'll remain forever alone. They wind up sitting next to each other in their first class of the new school year. Perhaps it is a twist of fate that Draco begins to tap his finger, the finger with his soul mark, on the table. Soulmate AU, somewhat Drarry. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyheyhey Potterverse!**

 **This is sort of close to being Drarry in a romantic sense, but it's not. Not really. And it's my first time writing a soulmate AU.**

 **Enjoy!**

Draco tapped his fingers on the table while pretending to listen to a lecture in Professor Snape's class. He tried not to stare at the ring of red-and-gold snakes that slithered around his right pointer finger, dancing just beneath his pale skin. Not to mention the even more annoying Potter sitting next to him.

Draco'd always hated the color red. It was a sign of Gryffindor, the house he hated. It was the color of blood. Combining it with the symbol of his house, Slytherin, made his skin crawl.

It had shown up when he'd turned 15, at the end of the last school year. His father was not happy when he had seen it for the first time.

"It looks like your... _soulmate_ is a Gryffindor. " Lucius declared venomously. "A blasted Gryffindor."

Draco didn't want to believe whomever he was destined to be with was in that wretched house. Gryffindors were the most aggravating, stubborn, stuck-up people he'd ever had the displeasure of going to school with. "But, Father, the mark is a parade of snakes. Surely my soulmate could be in Slytherin!"

"No, no, you don't understand the complexity of soul marks. You're too young."

"I'm fifteen!"

"Draco, I am done discussing this." Lucius shut him up right then and there. He looked hurt by the mention of soulmates. Lucius' soul mark was a small green dragon on the palm of his left hand. It did not match his wife's.

Draco had decided not to care about finding his soulmate. He didn't believe a random person he'd certainly never meet or know could make him happy. Especially if that person were a Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, sitting next to him, Harry scratched at his soul mark, a green-and-silver snake nearly crawling across the side of his neck, wishing he were somewhere other than sitting next to Malfoy during the first Potions class of the year. It didn't help that Draco's incessant tapping was annoying the hell out of him.

"Malfoy!" He whispered.

Draco turned his head and continued tapping. "What is it, Potter? This bothering you?" The tapping became louder and faster.

Harry muffled a groan. "Please stop! It's aggravating!" He covered his ears.

Draco laughed. "No way, it's fun to see you in a bad mood for once, Potter."

"Mr. Malfoy. What's so funny that it interrupts my class?" Snape strode over to them from the front of the room and was now looming over the desk, glancing at Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Enjoying the lecture?"

"I can't hear it over his constant finger-tapping." Harry pointed to Draco.

"Draco, stop it." Snape ordered.

Draco put his hand under the table quickly, not showing his soul mark to Snape.

Harry went back to scratching his. It had appeared weeks before, on _his_ fifteenth birthday. He hadn't told anyone. The Dursleys didn't understand soul marks just as they didn't understand anything related to magic. His friends already had their soul marks, and flaunted them everywhere.

"This is wonderful! I can finally study soul marks in more detail!" Hermoine had said this when she got her's at the beginning of the last school year. Her's was a gold hippogriff on her left shoulder.

"Wow, mine looks...nice." Ron's was a silver hippogriff on his right shoulder. When they realized they were soulmates, they'd been nearly overjoyed, hugging each other and getting congratulated by their peers.

Harry had been the third wheel, the one who still hadn't received it yet. He'd felt out of place when hanging out with his two best friends, now soulmates, for the rest of the year. He hadn't seen or heard much from either of them then or during the summer, and they had yet to ask him about his.

He didn't really want them to. He doubted he had a soulmate. How could some random girl(or guy, he'd take his chances with either)be destined for him? And him for them? Better to not search and spare the disappointment of not finding them.

"Mr. Potter, what are you scratching at? It's rude." Snape asked, breaking his thoughts.

"Oh, my neck, sir. It's a bit irritated today." Harry explained, putting his hand down.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Well, if you're having problems, perhaps you ought to go down to the hospital wing?"

"No! That won't be necessary. I'm fine, honest." He smiled nervously. Draco side-eyed him and raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, but no more scratching." Snape looked back at Draco. "And no more tapping. Or you both get detention." And he curtly turned and walked back to the front.

As soon as Snape's head was turned, Draco low-key began tapping underneath the table, smirking.

"That's it. I'm done." Harry put his head on the table.

"Aw, don't be such a kill-joy, Potter."

Harry put his head back up. "You're going to get us both into detention!"

"So what? Detention isn't that bad."

"Oh yeah? Remember first year? You were so _scared_." Harry smirked.

Draco flushed. "That was a while ago!"

"Still. You were terrified."

"You were too!"

"Malfoy! Potter! Utter another word and I shall silence you both!" Snape yelled. "You are both getting detention and ten points will be deducted from each of your houses."

"Aw, what?"

"Seriously?"

"Now get out of my classroom and work out your quarrels." Snape pointed to the door.

Harry and Draco quickly looked at each other before they packing up their things and walking out of Snape's room.

They had to climb stairs to get back to the ground floor from the dungeon.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of class AND into detention the first day of classes. Way to go, Malfoy!" Harry started to stride ahead of Draco.

"Hey, you contributed as much as I did. And stop walking so fast! You think I _wanted_ detention?!"

"No, because you're a coward."

"Am not! Stop with your lies. I've never been a coward!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you hiding your hand in your robe?"

Draco paused his comeback. He hadn't realized he was hiding his right hand from view. He removed it and placed it behind his back. "No reason. Why were you touching your neck just moments ago?"

"I was not! What kind of silly accusation is that?" He unwillingly reached and felt his neck, making sure his shirt collar hid the mark.

"Liar."

"You're a liar as much as I am, Malfoy!"

"Then let's see it! I'll show you my hand if you show me your neck."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Harry began to loosen his Gryffindor tie so it went over his shirt collar, as Draco held his left hand around his right. "On three. Ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes, I know how to count." Draco rolled his eyes.

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three!" Harry pulled down his shirt collar swiftly, revealing the snake, which had grown quite a bit and was shimmering now with a hint of gold, slithering like it was going mad.

Draco uncovered his hand, revealing the tiny snakes dancing around his finger, now shimmering with silver.

They each stared at each other's soul marks. Then back at each other. Then back at the soul marks.

Draco covered his mouth. "Oh. My. God."

Harry was speechless. Well, almost. "We can't...this isn't..what? How are we soulmates?!"

Draco closed his eyes, thinking about his father, whom never found hid soulmate, finding out that Draco's was...Harry Potter?!

"No...It can't be right...This isn't right! I don't want a soulmate, I don't need a soulmate!" Draco told himself out loud as he started to walk away from where Harry stood.

"Why is it you? I always thought... we hate each other!" Harry stated the obvious.

"You think I don't know that?! The magical universe must be trying to mess with us!" He then looked to the ceiling. "Ha! You think I'll fall for him? Never!"

"Same for me! I never wanted to find my soulmate. I've spent enough time alone to be used to the feeling." Harry suddenly looked sad.

Draco stopped cursing the universe and looked at Harry skeptically. He noticed the soul mark had slowed down its circles and was slowly wrapping around Harry's neck. The shimmer was still there.

"Potter, your soul mark, it's wrapping around your neck."

"What? It is?" Harry felt for it.

"Hold on, maybe if we stand closer together." Draco took a step towards Harry. The snake began to recoil itself back to its original position. "Odd. I've never seen any soul mark do that before."

"What about yours? You didn't have anything weird happen just now?"

"I didn't feel anything." Draco looked down at his hand. The snakes had moved themselves up and around his wrist. They continued to shimmer. A few new ones had joined in. They were, oddly enough, green.

His eyes widened. "Potter, there are some new snakes on my wrist. And they look like your's, but smaller."

Harry's eyes also widened. He walked a step closer, and looked at Draco's wrist, now crawling with snakes. "Wow. It's...amazing what soul marks can do."

Draco spotted a hint of red and gold on Harry's neck, which at first glance matched the look of his tie, but looking closer, he saw it was in fact another snake, red and gold, in sync with the green.

"You've got one too, Potter."

"I've got what?"

Draco sighed. "Another snake, you daft imbecile! What else could I be talking about?!"

"I don't know. Ok? I don't know..."

Draco once more stopped. Harry looked sad again. "Potter, is something other than the mess we're apparently in bothering you?"

"No, nothing is bothering me, Malfoy. Promise."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Ok... Are you sure?" He wasn't sure why he cared so much about what Harry was feeling. He'd never before, _he_ was usually the one tormenting _him._ Or maybe it's the other way around...

"Yes, I'm sure." Harry wiped his eye.

"No, you're lying again. Just spit it out, what's the matter?" Draco was more demanding this time around. He didn't want to see Harry crying, though as to why he wasn't sure.

"Finding out my soulmate is someone I detest because of something completely out of my control. And thinking for a long time I would never find them, or you, I guess, and that I would remain alone. Forever."

"You're not alone. You have Granger, Weasl-"

"Not anymore! After they became 'soulmates', they stopped talking to me completely. We haven't spoken since March!"

"Woah, calm down, Potter, someone in a classroom will hear you." Draco was now concerned they would get into even more trouble.

"I don't care. No one can hear me. No one ever hears me. I'm forever doomed to be alone, nothing can change that, Malfoy. Nothing!"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand. The surprise of the movement caught Harry off-guard, silencing him and his anger. "Stop talking this...nonsense. You're the least lonely person I can think of. Everyone loves you."

"They love the Boy Who Lived. Not Harry Potter." Harry looked at the floor.

"Well, then the Boy Who Lived can go get kissed by a dementor."

"And Harry Potter?"

Draco shrugged. "The whole world may love you, but you're only tied to one person by destiny." He smiled a little.

Harry saw some of Draco's snakes beginning to climb onto his arm. Through his fingers. Onto his wrist. They wrapped around, forming a bracelet of green and silver. The red stayed on Draco.

Draco saw Harry's green snake slither off his neck, down his arm, and onto his. It climbed him until it reached his neck, where it stayed, resting.

They both looked at each other straight in the eyes, green on gray. Their hands parted. They each examined their own soul marks, now having two.

"Did not expect that to happen." Draco said to himself, feeling his neck where the green snake now lay.

"Wow." Harry agreed, rubbing at the snakes on his wrist. They moved to circle his pointer finger. The same happened to Draco.

Draco began to scratch. "You're right, Potter, it is irritating having a snake on your neck."

Harry laughed. He felt himself tapping his leg with his snake-ring finger. "Well, isn't this ironic."

Draco started to laugh. Then they both started laughing. Their laughter echoed through the hallway.

"I believe we've settled our quarrels, Malfoy."

"Agreed." Then, the sound of doors opening and children talking filled their ears.

"I guess I'll see you in detention, then." Harry turned towards his next class.

"Don't you remember? We're in the same classes." How did Draco know this?

"Huh, I do remember. " How did Harry remember?

It didn't matter.

They walked side by side, so close they were holding hands without realizing it. A small red snake and a small green snake passed between them before they reached their next class, where they unwittingly sat next to each other.

 **Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there world! Heres the next chapter of this story. It's Harry-centric. A bit on the short side, but the first chapter was pretty long.**

 **I honestly didn't expect this to become a multi-chapter story, but then I started to get ideas for it, so here we are.**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows. They made my week.:)**

 **And thanks to lilsis15 and the guest for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

End of classes. Draco and Harry had to split off to their respective common rooms before heading to detention with Snape.

"See you in a bit, Draco."

"Oh, we're going by first names now?"

Harry shrugged. "Might as well spare the formality."

Draco smiled a little. "Fine, until detention, Harry." Saying his soulmate's name made Draco feel good. Warm almost. Maybe it was the soul marks.

Their hands were still interlocked as they began to walk away from each other. When their hands fell apart, and they began to be out of each other's sights, the shimmer stopped and the snakes became restful.

Harry reached the Gryffindor common room in no time. He sat down on a couch and couldn't stop thinking about his soulmate.

"Oh, hello Harry! I didn't expect you to be here right now."

An all-too familiar voice crept into Harry's ears, and he turned his head. Hermoine and Ron had walked in, holding hands. They had both changed out of their robes, Hermoine now in a red t-shirt and jeans, and Ron in a maroon long-sleeve and black pants. The sparkle from their soul marks could be seen between their shoulders.

"Hello, Hermoine. Hello, Ronald. Long time, no see," Harry replied bitterly, using his so called best friend's full name condescendingly. "What, did you think I'd be elsewhere by now? Out of your space, out of your way?"

"Wow, someone's a bit sensitive. Just because we haven't talked for a little while-" Ron started.

"It's been longer than that! Months, Ron! We haven't spoken in months, ever since you got your bloody soul mark. Neither one of you have even begun to think about what I might be feeling. You didn't try!"

Hermoine and Ron stared. This wasn't the same Harry they'd known last they spoke. "Harry, we didn't realize-" Hermoine began.

"Oh, that's quite the excuse." Harry rolled his eyes.

"-but finding your soul mate, it's the best feeling in the world. A piece of your life falls into place. Something you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, _I_ understand. You think I don't know the feeling?"

"No, you haven't got your soul mark yet."

Harry stopped.

He couldn't believe this, yet he absolutely could. They'd forgotten. Of course they'd forgotten. He hadn't receive a card. An owl. Anything.

"Are you sure that's correct, Miss I Know Everything?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm quite sur-" It hit her like a stunning spell. "How could you let us forget your fifteenth birthday?!"

" _Excuse_ me? You're the ones who forgot. It's not my job to tell you it was my birthday. "

"Yes, but you could've sent an owl or something. I'm sure we would've-"

"No, you wouldn't have." Harry stood up and started to walk back out of the common room. He had detention to get to on time, with far more pleasant company.

"Wait-Harry-what's your soul mark?" Typical Hermoine.

Harry turned his head back to them. "A snake. Not that you would care."

"Wait-a snake? How many?"

"One." Harry exited.

Did he lie? No. Of course not. It _was_ his soul mark, a single snake. But he also shared many with Draco. And he didn't mind one bit his 'friends' didn't know that.

 **Reviews are always appreciated if you have the time. See you next chapter.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey look, another update!**

 **I don't have a set schedule for these, I'll post them as I write them. So there could be a little or a ton of space between updates.**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows, they mean a lot.**

 **special thanks to Ern Estine 13624 for reviewing the last chapter.:)**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry walked into Snape's room not feeling the best he could.

Draco was already there, sitting in his normal seat, a bored and slightly irritated expression on his face. Snape was nowhere to be seen. Draco didn't say anything as Harry slid into the seat next to him.

Their hands instinctively joined underneath the table, and their soul marks came back alive.

Harry began to feel better. He started smiling a little, but not enough to mask his former emotions.

"Something happen in that common room of yours, Harry?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing, Draco, just ran into the wrong people at the wrong time.."

Draco knew who he was talking about. "You don't need them. You shouldn't let them control your life, especially after ignoring you for so long."

"I know, but it still hurts a little. They were the first friends I made here."

"So? People change. Opinions change."

"I guess that's true..." Harry smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back. They were a perfect example of that. They no longer seemed to despise each other, after spending an entire day together in classes. They had done it before in years past, obviously, but it felt different this time around. Maybe because they were connected more than before.

Snape slammed the door of the storage closet on the other end of the room, and stared at them."Potter. Draco. What on earth are you doing?"

They both turned their heads. "We were just talking, Professor." Harry quickly explained.

"Yes, we were waiting for you to appear. For our detention. Remember?" Draco reminded.

"Of course I remember, I'm not an idiot. I was simply...curious why you two had such stupid grins on your faces just now. Detention is never meant to be enjoyable." Snape corrected, suspicious.

"We,uh..." Harry tried to find words that would explain it well enough to keep Snape from guessing too hard, but he had nothing. He looked at Draco.

"We were discussing...Quidditch! Yes, and how Slytherin is going to _destroy_ Gryffindor this year."

"Of course. But, assuming you are indeed telling me the truth, wouldn't Mr. Potter here have his signature arrogant smirk on? Hmm?" Snape gestured to Harry.

"Oh, right. Sorry, left it in a different conversation." Harry said sarcastically.

Snape was surprised at Harry's tone of voice."I do not appreciate your sudden change in attitude, Mr. Potter."

"I don't care."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "I'm onto you. Both of you."

Draco looked at the time. Detention was over before it had begun. "And we are out of here. Let's go, Harry." He stood up, Harry following. They kept their hands apart until they were out of Snape's room and sight before joining them again as they climbed the stairs.

Snape, meanwhile, sat down at his desk and contemplated what just happened. "I could hear them just fine in the closet. They weren't discussing Quidditch..." He glanced at the top of his right hand, which was covered by part of his robe. Underneath the robe was a silver unicorn laying underneath his skin. He sighed before a theory pooped into his head. "Perhaps...no, not possible. They couldn't be..."

 **Sorry for any slight OOCness that may have happened.**

 **Please review if you so desire. Thanks for reading, and see you next chapter!:)**


	4. Chapter 4(part one)

**A/N: Oh look, another little update! How did that happen? Answer: I had time. And inspiration.**

 **First time writing Minerva, I hope I did ok.**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows. It's hard to believe this has one short of 50 followers already. :0**

 **Special thanks to OTPwarriorPrincess, ragsweas, Papioutche, and Calmzone1 for reviewing the last chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Since the night was half over already, and dinner forced the two soulmates to part ways for the rest of the night, neither was eager to speak with any of their house mates. They each tried to sit as close to each other as possible without making others suspicious. They were failing Snape appeared to be keeping an eye on them both from the head table.

"Severus, what on earth are you looking at? You've barely touched your plate," asked Professor McGonagell.

Snape looked at her with a vacant expression. "I'm watching some students' most peculiar behavior."

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary, which of course is quite strange for this school."

Snape pointed to Draco and Harry, sitting back to back at their respective tables. "Those two have been together nonstop all day. In my class, they sat together. In detention they sat together. They are acting very strange."

Minerva wasn't surprised that those two in particular were the subject of Severus' concern. It was the reasons for the concern that confused her. "Perhaps I should speak to Mr. Potter? If it's bothering other students, then it needs to be addressed."

"I don't believe any of the students have caught on as of yet."

"Then it's not an issue."

"They disrupted my class."

"Oh, then that's something to discuss with them seperately."

"They were holding hands."

Minerva's eyes widened. If they we're holding hands, then they were...

"Oh my. I will talk to Potter tomorrow."

"I will speak with Draco."

The heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin went back to eating. McGonagell felt over her soulmark, a gold cat on the inside of her wrist.

 **Please review if you feel like it. See you next chapter!:)**


	5. Chapter 4(part two)

**A/N: Hey there! Here's sort of part two of the last chapter(yeah, I made it into two parts. You're welcome) but it's focusing more on Harry and Draco again. Yes, it's a bit similar to chapter two. But it's not the same. Honest.**

 **Yes, the tables are somewhat close together.**

 **Thansk for all the faves and follows. They mean a lot.**

 **Special thanks to Ern Estine 13624, ragsweas and Papioutche for reviewing the last chapter. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

Draco and Harry now had their hands connected in between their tables. Because of all the candlelight and attention to the food, no one saw the sparkle from their soul marks.

"Harry, where's your other hand?" Hermoine asked, having sat across from him despite their... previous conversation. Ron sat next to her.

"It's under the table. Honestly, Hermoine, you need to mind your own business." Harry did not hesitate in telling her to back off.

"I still don't understand why you've been acting this way."

Harry willed himself to let go of Draco's hand. He didn't want him injured."Hmm, let's see, since you've apparently forgotten:You ignored me for months, forgetting about my bloody birthday-which I should be used to but _no,_ it happened to be one of the most important birthdays of my life. You didn't ask about it until you stumbled across me in the common room. And you're playing it like _I'm_ the one doing something wrong."

"We said we were sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"Look, I just want to help you. Clearly you're jealous-"

"I have no one to be jealous of. I'm perfectly content with what I have." And his hand went back under the table and reconnected with Draco's. He slowly felt more relaxed as the snakes slithered up and down his arms, out of sight under his robes.

"Fine then. Consider us no longer friends."

"Believe me, I already did." Harry stood up from the table and walked out of the hall, letting go of Draco's hand in the process.

Draco looked out as he watched Harry leave. He then turned his head and glared at Hermoine.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, then stood and followed Harry out.

"What'd they say this time?" Draco asked him, catching up and taking his hand.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just the same thing. They don't understand." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like I said before, why should you care what they think?"

"We declared the friendship over."

"Oh, well in that case, I'd say the problem is solved." Draco smiled a bit deviously.

"What's with that face?"

"I don't know, just feel a bit- relieved, for your sake." They sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"I feel-better, better than I've felt.. in a long time." Harry squeezed Draco's hand gently, sending their soul marks into a frenzy and, finally, he smiled. He put his head on Draco's shoulder.

 **Ok, another one done. Review if you please, and see you next time!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another update! Woo!**

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows, they mean a lot.**

 **Special thanks to Ern Estine 13624, ragsweas, Papioutche, and Codename-SN for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

The next day went by. Then a week. Everyone began to settle into their routines, and Draco and Harry were no different. They continued to hold hands under the table whenever they could, so every class, and most meals.

Their soul marks seemed to understand Harry and Draco didn't want to get caught, so they kept their movements smooth and relaxed, as well as less sparkly than before, when the two were around others. When they were alone, which was a bit of a rare occurrence, they resumed being quick in their dancing, and bright in their sparkling.

McGonagell, meanwhile, had nearly forgotten about the deal with Snape about talking to Harry in private. When she saw Severus in the hall, he so very kindly reminded her. "They're up to something."

"I am aware you think that, Severus."

"Good." And he dramatically walked away, and Minerva rolled her eyes.

She was able to talk to Harry after classes were over that day. She asked him to meet her in her classroom.

Snape had asked Draco to meet him in his classroom at the same time.

"Potter, it has been brought to my attention that you've taken up some...peculiar behavior since you returned here," McGonagell started.

"So...what? Is that all?"

"No. Well, yes, actually. But that doesn't mean we're not done here. I think Mr. Malfoy is a bad influence on you."

"Why do you even begin to think that?"

"Um... I don't know. But Professor Snape has been concerned-"

"Oh, I see, it's about Snape." Harry crossed his arms. "Is he jealous or something? Because I think that makes perfect sense."

"I don't know what you have to make Severus jealous of you, but-"

"But what?"

"I would appreciate it of you would not interrupt my sentences, Mr. Potter."

"Sorry, Professor, but I'd rather get this over with than listen to your full thoughts." Harry stood up and walked out before Minerva could stop him.

Draco received something similar.

"Listen, Draco, I know you and Potter are up to something. Spit it out." Severus had his hands pressing into the table in front of him. Draco was standing opposite.

Draco looked at Snape's hands. He smirked. "Question, Snape. Do you ever uncover your hands?"

"What?" Snape moved his hands off the table and put them one behind his back.

"Do you ever have the top your hand uncovered?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"I'm curious." Draco stepped forward. "It's your soul mark, isn't it?"

Snape turned a shade of red. He pointed to the door. "Get. Out."

Draco put his hands up in innocence. He stood and walked out. To play with Snape, he waved with his obviously soul marked hand while he smirked. The small snakes were currently circling his finger. "See you later, Professor."

He left the dungeons, and somehow he and Harry found each other again. They immediately locked hands and continued walking side by side. Everyone else was in their common rooms, no one was around to see their soul marks lighting up again.

"So, Snape's jealous." Harry concluded.

"That's no surprise. I asked him about his soul mark and he just told me to get out."

"Oh, I just left. I couldn't stand being around McGonagell any longer, the way she was acting."

Draco laughed a little. The Harry joined him. They laughed together until they had to once again split off to their respective common rooms.

 **Please review, it's always appreciated. See you next time.:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: *raises glass of pumpkin juice* Here's to 100 followers!**

 **No really, thank you all so much for all the faves and follows. They mean the world to me, and this fic.**

 **Special thanks to Ern Estine 13624, ragsweas, slytherpuffrules and the guest Naopan13 for reviewing the last chapter.:)**

 **This is the moment some of you have been waiting for.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Severus had his head down on his desk, alone in his classroom. He'd uncovered his hand, his soul mark now on full display. He didn't care.

Some people had all the luck, he thought. They found their soulmates right away. He thought he had been lucky, but no. His soulmate had to run off with a poser, a fake. Now he was left to remain alone, to never find true happiness as Draco and Potter had.

Potter didn't deserve true happiness. He was just like his father: arrogant, lazy, weak, over-confident. His blasted father, who denied anything and everything that was true. Severus should have been glad he was dead, but all it had left with an ache that would not go away.

James's soulmark had been a golden unicorn on the top of his hand. When they had realized they were soulmates, neither would speak to the other at first. They were in opposing houses, it wasn't possible for them to be soulmates. James did what he'd always done, bullied and tormented Severus, still in denial. It continued the rest of their years in school.

The last day of seventh year, James had pulled Severus aside before he was able to get on the train, losing his girlfriend Lily in the process. He'd grabbed him by the arm, instead of the hand. "Listen, Snively. I don't care if we're tied together by destiny or not. I am never gong to hold hands with the likes of _you_."

Severus had never been more hurt. Not because James had said that, he was used to it, but that his _soulmate_ had said it.

Those words still echoed in his ears as he sat at his desk. All he felt was jealousy-at Potter, for being so alike to _him_ , at Draco for accomplishing what Severus couldn't, and at both of them for simply being there and flaunting in front of everyone. In front of him.

No, they weren't flaunting it. They appeared to be attempting to... _hide_ this. He couldn't blame them, the youth of the day could sometimes be very judgemental. Still, they had been lucky to have found each other and accepted their fates.

But _how_? Those two had never been nothing less than enemies, ever since first year.

Whatever secret they had to finding happiness in their soulmate, Severus wanted to find out. To see where he went wrong with his own.

 **So, Snape's soulmate is revealed! Did any of you expect it?**

 **Sorry if James is OOC at all.**

 **Please review, and see you next time!:)**


End file.
